Cuc Phuong National Park
'Location' Cuc Phuong National Park is in Ninh Binh Province of Vietnam. Located 120 South-West of Hanoi on 22,200 ha of rainforest, Cuc Phuong National Park is the centerpiece of Vietnam’s conservation efforts and one of the most accessible parks in the country. Characteristics Fauna and Flora Cuc Phuong is home to a huge diversity of flora and fauna. Inhabitants of the park include 97 species of mammals, most notable are the endangered langurs; 300 species of birds; 36 reptilian species; 17 species of amphibians; 11 species of fish; 2,000 species of vascular plants, and thousands of species of insects, most of whom do not bite. A number of species in the park are listed on Vietnam Red Book of endangered species. Primates in the park include macaques, gibbon, Francois' leaf monkey and slow loris. Other mammals including bats, porcupine, flying squirrel, small striped squirrel, belly-banded squirrel, and the rare giant black squirrel. In the past Asiatic Black-Bear bears, wild dogs, and tiger have been spotted in Cuc Phuong, but over hunting and lack of prey have jeopardized the existence of these species within the park. Leopard, clouded leopard and jungle cat may still stalk prey in Cuc Phuong. Bird species include Bar-Backed Partridge, Scaly-Breasted Partridge, Silver Pheasant, Red Jungle Fowl, Grey Peacock-Pheasant, Laughing Thrushes, Red-Vented Barbet, Green-Eared Barbet, Scimitar-Billed Babblers, Brown Hawk Owl, Scarlet Minivet, Racket-Tailed Drongos, Racket-Tailed Magpie, White-Winged Blue Magpie. Migrant species include thrushes, flycatchers, tits, finches, pipits amongst others. Hornbills can also be spotted in the forest. An endemic sub-species of sub-terranic cave fish is also located in the park. Mosquitoes and leeches are present in the park, but they are not as bad as you may imagine and repellent keeps most of them away. Flora in the park includes multi-layered canopy; trees up to 70m in height; flowers, including, orchids; ferns with amazingly tall leaves; and an abundance of lianes and cauliflory. The park also contains plants used for such practicalities as spices and medicines as well as edible fruits, nuts, and shoots. Climate The average temperature in Cuc Phuong is 21 Celsius (70 Fahrenheit), with a mean winter temperature of 9C (48F). High temperatures can reach above 30C (85 F) and lows are just above zero (32 F). At the low elevations in the valley the temperature is hot and humid while at higher elevations the temperature drops and frostbite is a threat. On average it rains more than 200 days a year and the average annual rainfall is 2,100mm (7 feet). The dry season is November to February, the driest months being December and January. History In 1960 Cuc Phuong was made into a forest reserve and in 1962 Cuc Phuong National Park was consecrated by Ho Chi Minh, who reminded the Vietnamese people that protecting the environment is protecting their future. But mankind's relationship with Cuc Phuong began long before Ho's visit. The remains of prehistoric man dating 7,000-12,000 years ago have been found in the numerous caves in the park. In 1789 the Quen Voi section of the park was the site of a major battle in the civil war between Nguyen Hue and Thanh Long. More recently, conflicts have emerged between the government and 2,500 Muong ethnic minority tribesmen who live, farm, and hunt in the park. In 1987, 500 Muong were relocated outside of the park. The government and international conservation groups have worked to alleviate poaching by employing locals in the park and selling Muong handicraft in gift shops. Activities There are several activities which you can take part in, for example, photographing, trekking, river rafting, camping at night and observing the natural habitat of the faun and flora in the park. 'Tour' One suggestion is the one-day tour from Du Lich Viet Nam company, which offers a tour by bus around the national park with an estimated cost of 20 USD per person. The tour details can be found here . *Observing the fauna and flora. *Visiting the cistercian cave. *Camping at night. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Cuc-Phuong-GSV-Travel.jpg|Cuc Phuong National Park DSC_0958 Da Chinh Sang copy(2).jpg|Fauna in Cuc Phuong National Park Okapi among plants_OCP.jpg|An Okapi in Cuc Phuong National Park cuc phuong 1.jpg|Beautiful Lake in Cuc Phuong National Park vuon-quoc-gia-cuc-phuong-2.jpg|A thousand year tree